Knickers, Wine & Movies
by Athena mou
Summary: Myka finds herself being courted by the alluring Helena G. Wells.


**Pairing**: Myka Bering/Helena G. Wells

**Rating**: NC-17

**Spoilers**: Season 2, set between Vendetta and Buried

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these lovely ladies. Not writing for profit, just for entertainment.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Myka finds herself being courted by the alluring Helena G. Wells.  
><strong>NOTE:<strong> this story was part of the 2011 FemSlash Advent Calendar.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Knickers, Wine & Movies**

_**Part 1**_

Myka jumped and grabbed her robe as someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Myka, I need your help," Helena said, sounding desperate.

Myka clutched the robe against her chest staring at her. "Helena?" she said a little hesitant.

Helena glanced at her as she walked over to Myka's closet. "Good morning darling. You look especially beautiful this morning. Sleep well?"

Myka blushed and cleared her throat. "Thank you. I did. So what can I do for you?"

Helena stopped and sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I have nothing to wear. I forgot to do laundry."

Myka chuckled. "You just have to leave it in the laundry room. Leena will do it. It's part of our rent."

Helena made a face. "I tried that. I now only have half of my knickers left. Every time another pair disappears," she muttered. "And it's always my best ones."

Myka blushed at the thought of Helena's underwear. "Have you asked Leena about it? Perhaps she mixed them up with Claudia's or mine?" she said and quickly slipped on her robe.

Helena gave her a look.

Myka smirked and folded her arms. "Are you accusing someone here of being an underwear thief?" she teased.

Helena's head snapped up, and she blushed a little. "Well, thief is perhaps a little harsh. How about _pervert_?" she said and pursed her lips.

Myka laughed. "Well, in that case I only have one suspect for you."

Helena looked at her. "He wouldn't, would he?" she said quietly, clearly unsettled by the thought.

Myka couldn't hold back her laughing any longer. She laughed so hard her side hurt. "God Helena, the look on your face."

Helena was on her in a second, shaking her. "Stop it. It isn't funny."

Myka was overcome by another laughing fit that caused tears to run down her cheeks. She wiped them away and grinned at Helena. "Your _knickers_ are safe with Leena. She thought they were mine, but they obviously weren't. I gave them back to her and she was going to ask you and Claudia."

Helena glared at her. "You got me all worked up thinking that some delinquent had my undergarments. Myka Bering, you owe me," she muttered. Then a sly grin spread on her face and she licked her lip. "Again," she drawled.

Myka took a step back. "What can I do for you?"

Helena smirked and winked at her. "I'll think of something. Right now, I need clothes."

"You could start by getting your uns from Leena," Myka muttered under her breath.

Helena chuckled. "I will darling, before they _really_ disappear." She glanced at Myka who was going through her drawer. "So, did you like them?"

"Huh?" Myka said confused.

"My undergarments. Did you like them?" Helena asked.

Myka blushed. "I… yeah, they're very nice. Much nicer than mine actually."

Helena laughed, delighted by the answer. "Good to know. I found this catalog downstairs and decided to order some things. My old ones were not that comfortable. That Victoria woman really has some quality garments."

Myka coughed. "You ordered from Victoria's Secret?"

Helena nodded in confirmation.

"No wonder they are nice. It's quite expensive."

Helena shrugged. "Seemed alright to me."

Myka sighed and continued going through her t-shirts and tops.

"That one," Helena said cheerfully.

"This?" Myka asked and held up a white tank top.

"It always looks so dashing on you," Helena said and smiled at her. "May I?"

Myka's cheeks turned pink again as she handed over the top to Helena.

"Helena!" she squeaked when Helena started to take off her robe and she realized that Helena was not wearing anything but underwear beneath. Helena's hands froze on her lapels. "Maybe you should change in the bathroom?" Myka suggested.

Helena chuckled and continued to take off her robe. "It's just us girls here. Don't you worry; I'm not embarrassed about my body."

Myka swallowed and tried not to stare at Helena's almost nude body. She did however manage to notice that Helena was wearing a matching set in white silk. She handed her the tank top that Helena had put down on the dresser while taking off her robe, and watched Helena slip it over her head.

"Well?" Helena asked.

Myka looked at her. She was gorgeous. The tank top reached the top of her thighs making it look like she was not wearing anything else. Myka swallowed. "It looks great on you."

Helena laughed in delight.

"You can't just wear that. Pete won't survive."

Helena just shook her head. "So what do you recommend?"

"A shirt. Do you have any of yours that are clean?"

Helena shook her head. "I thought I did, but someone must have snuck into the drawer and used it as a bathroom," she muttered and shot Pete the ferret a murderous glance. The sleeping ferret didn't even move a whisker at the daggers she shot in his direction.

Myka gasped. "Helena, I am so sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

Helena just waved her apology away. "No need to. It's not the money. It was just a slight inconvenience, but since you're so graciously helping me, I'm starting to think that it was more than worth it."

Myka chewed on her lip. _Was Helena flirting with her?_ She quickly turned her back at Helena and opened her closet. She flipped through her shirts until she found one that she thought would fit Helena. She shivered when she felt Helena's soft hand smooth away her hair before settling on her shoulder.

"Have I upset you?" she asked softly.

Myka handed her the shirt and smiled at her. "Of course not."

"You seem a bit tense," Helena said as she slipped on the shirt.

"Well, it's not every day that I have an almost naked beautiful woman in my bedroom before breakfast," Myka mumbled.

Helena beamed at her. "You find me beautiful?" she said softly, almost a little hesitant.

Myka nodded. "You'd have to be blind, or dead not to, but yeah, I do," she muttered.

Helena gently caressed Myka's cheek. "Thank you. I'm quite taken with you too darling."

Myka stared at her. There was no doubt about it, Helena was flirting with her. Unsure of what to do or say she just watched Helena button the shirt. She stopped her hand half way.

"You only need to button a few buttons when wearing something underneath. You want it to show," she suggested.

Helena nodded. She held out her hands to the side, waiting for Myka's approval.

"Very nice. It looks better on you than me. Why don't you keep it?"

Helena smiled and nodded. "Thank you. It's my new favorite."

Myka blushed. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the window. She didn't have to look in the window reflection to know that Helena was right behind her. She could feel her.

"Myka?

Myka sighed and turned. She looked into Helena's dark eyes. "I don't know how to read you Helena," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"You say things, and do things that make me feel things, but I don't know if it's intentional or if it's just the way you are with everyone," she whispered.

"You want to know if the attention I'm giving you is romantic, or just regular friendly Victorian behavior between two close women," Helena concluded with a gentle smile.

Myka nodded, unable to look at her.

"It means exactly what you want it to mean Myka," Helena said softly.

Myka looked up at her and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Helena sighed softly. "I am very attracted to you Myka, but it appears that you don't share my affection at the level I desire. You still have my affection, as your friend."

Myka looked at her a little warily. "Am I interpreting that correctly as you are interested in me romantically, but because you don't think I return your feelings you will settle for friendship?" she asked softly.

Helena nodded with a deep sigh.

Myka gently cupped her cheek. "You're wrong," she whispered.

Helena just looked at her. "What are you saying?"

Myka leaned closer and brushed her lips against Helena's. She smiled against her lips when she heard Helena sigh in relief and pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around Helena, feeling her mold her body against her. Helena was a couple of inches shorter which was more noticeable now when they were both barefoot. Myka delighted in how it made their breasts fit as Helena pushed her body against her. When Helena's lips trailed a wet line down her neck she whimpered softly, but when she felt Helena's hand untie her robe she stopped her. They both pulled back and looked at each other.

"Perhaps we should slow down a little?" Helena said and smiled.

Myka nodded. She glanced at the time and realized that they needed to get downstairs to breakfast quickly.

"We need to hurry, or they'll wonder where we are."

Helena nodded. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Myka laughed at the question. "Me? Plans? In Univille? Helena, that's not even funny," she said and made a face at her.

"Well, then, would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonight?"

Myka smiled at her, her eyes sparkling happily. "I would love that."

Helena nodded. "Then I definitely need to have a talk with Leena to make sure that I have something to wear." She picked up her robe and smiled at Myka over her shoulder. "See you downstairs?"

Myka nodded, and then her eyebrows shot up as she realized that Helena was leaving like that. "Helena, you need to put on your robe."

Helena huffed. "Everyone is downstairs. No one will see me. My room is just next door."

Myka tilted her head and gave her a look.

"Alright, alright," Helena said and chuckled. She tied the robe tightly and made a little twirl. "Better?"

Myka chuckled and shook her head. "Just get out of here Helena. You're driving me nuts."

Helene grinned and winked at her as she closed the door behind her.

Myka sank down on the bed with a loud sigh. In less than half an hour she had seen Helena Wells in her underwear, kissed _the_ freaking HG Wells on the lips and secured a, hopefully, romantic dinner date for the night. She fell back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. This day had for sure started out with a bang.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka took a deep breath and entered the dining room. Everyone was already there, happily chatting away while enjoying their favorite breakfast foods. She mumbled a good morning as she poured herself a cup of coffee before taking her seat between Helena and Leena. She smiled at Leena as she handed her the basket with fresh pastries. Glancing at the assortment she noticed that her favorite was suspiciously missing. Her eyes narrowed as she stared accusingly at Pete across the table.

"If you used the last strawberry Danish for your silly croissant experiment I _will_ hurt you. And that's not a threat, it's a promise," she hissed.

He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't. Honest to God, I didn't."

Claudia giggled and made a face while nodding furiously. He shot her a glance and grabbed her by the back of her neck. She shrieked and tried to pull away.

"Tell her you're lying you little instigator you," he growled.

"Alright, alright!"

Artie sighed and shook his head. "Children, can't you at least wait until _after_ breakfast before hurting each other? Or preferably not at all. For once I'd like to have a fully functioning team that is working at its top capacity, without self-inflicted, or team inflicted injuries," he huffed.

Helena chuckled and he shot her a dirty look. He waved at her with his fork. "And you, don't even start. You've contributed your share of injuries to the team."

Myka held up her hands before the big shouting game could really get off the ground. "Can we please _not_ have this conversation at the breakfast table? I haven't even had a sip of coffee yet. I'm not in the mood for this, and I'm sure you aren't going to like having me around all day without coffee and breakfast due to an upsetting morning mood."

There were some grumbled agreements around the table and everyone went back to eating. Myka realized that she still didn't have anything on her plate and sighed sadly as she looked at her less than stellar choices. This was the last time she made it down last to breakfast.

"Myka darling," Helena said softly to her. Myka glanced up at her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I saved this for you," she said and pushed a plate with a strawberry Danish in front of Myka. Myka beamed at her.

"You did? For me?" she said softly.

Helena chuckled and nodded.

Claudia made a face as she watched them. Then suddenly she burst out laughing. "Lady & the Tramp," she cheered.

Helena looked puzzled at her, not understanding the reference.

Claudia popped a croissant onto her plate and pushed it with her nose towards Pete. "I saved the last croissant for you Peteman," she said in a made-up cartoon voice.

Pete laughed and ruffled her hair. He shot Myka a quick glance and saw her blush furiously. Helena still looked like she thought they had gone completely mad.

"Claudia, stop it," Myka hissed and tried to kick her under the table.

Helena gently put her hand on top of Myka's. "I'm sure that there's a sound explanation to their behavior, but just in case perhaps you should not indulge in any of the pastries this morning."

Myka chuckled. "Trust me Helena; _that_ has nothing to do with the pastries. It's a reference to a children's movie about two dogs. The Tramp takes Lady out to dinner and when there's only one meatball left on the plate he pushes it over to her with his nose."

Helena smiled. "That's so sweet, and quite romantic."

Myka leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The world was against her.

"I wish I had known and I would've used my nose instead of my hand," Helena said cheerfully.

Myka groaned and covered her face in her hands. "Why me?"

Claudia was laughing so hard she was holding on to her stomach and teetered on her chair.

"Alright," Artie said and got up so quickly his chair wobbled dangerously close to toppling over. "I'm leaving in five minutes. I want _you_ in the car in four," he said and pointed at Claudia.

"Man," she grumbled and scrambled to her feet. She snatched the croissant off of Pete's plate and ran for the door with him in hot pursuit.

Myka smiled at Artie. "If it's okay I'll take the other car. Helena can ride with me."

Artie nodded muttering something about bad karma.

"Can I start clearing the buffet?" Leena asked as she got up.

Myka looked questioningly at Helena who nodded. "Sure. We're all set. Thanks Leena."

She nodded and grabbed two serving dishes from the buffet and left the room.

Finally alone, Helena turned to Myka. "Did I embarrass you?"

Myka sighed and shook her head. "No you didn't. I just wish that you didn't play into their little games all the time."

Helena chuckled. "But don't you see, if I do, they just laugh and think it's funny. If I deny it they will get suspicious. In my experience, the truth always works best because most people refuse to believe what's right under their noses."

Myka thought about it for a moment and then laughed. "I think you're right. I never thought about it that way before."

*o*

_**Part 2**_

Except for an Applebee's, a Denny's and a small no-name diner, none of which Helena cared much for, there was really only one decent restaurant in Univille. The Tavern, as it was referred to by the locals, was located in an old Victorian mansion in the outskirts of town. The main dining room was on the first floor and upstairs there were a couple of additional, private dining rooms for larger parties. A huge fireplace that dated back to before the civil war adorned the far wall in the main dining room. Tonight, a fire was burning in the old fireplace, its dancing flames licking the wood causing little crackles and pops now and then.

The wide original floorboards creaked under their feet as Helena and Myka were escorted to their table in a secluded corner. Helena watched Myka's face intently as she took in the room. It pleased her how much Myka seemed to be enjoying herself.

"I had no idea this place was so nice," Myka said astounded. Her fingers played with the edge of the elaborate napkin fold on her plate, the luxurious linen heavy between her fingertips. She looked up at Helena and couldn't help but grin when she saw the beautiful smile on her face. "Thank you. This is really special."

Helena bowed her head ever so slightly as she accepted the compliment. Myka watched Helena's slim fingers resting on the white linen table cloth. She gently covered Helena's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You are spoiling me," she teased.

Helena chuckled but before she could answer, their waiter announced his presence.

"Ladies, good evening, welcome to the Tavern. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Helena smiled at Myka. "Would you like some wine darling?" Myka nodded. Before Helena could reach for the wine list, the waiter held it for her. She smiled at him and accepted it. Her eyes again turned to Myka. "Red or white?"

Myka just smiled. "I like both."

Helena nodded and skimmed through the list. She asked the waiter a couple of questions before settling on an Italian wine. "I think we'll go with a Barolo, the Michele Chiarlo Cerequio please."

"Excellent choice. Your taste is superb," he said and smiled at her.

She nodded, her eyes twinkling. Myka recognized the devilish look on Helena's face. She knew Helena was about to say something that she shouldn't, but that she was doing her best to hold back.

"May I make a recommendation?"

Helena looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Please."

"Can I interest you in an aperitif before dinner or perhaps a lighter wine with the appetizers? In order to do the Barolo justice, I would like to let it breathe for a while."

Helena chuckled and nodded. "An excellent suggestion. I think that we will start with a bottle of the Chateau Montelena Chardonnay. I've heard it's splendid."

He beamed at her. "Again, your taste is outstanding ma'am. I will bring them both out at once."

Making sure that their waiter was out of earshot Helena leaned across the table. "I had this wine for the first time many years ago when visiting Monforte d'Alba in northern Italy," she explained to Myka. "We had just secured Leonardo da Vinci's paintbrush; the one he used to paint La Joconde. Our train wasn't leaving until the morning and we were very excited with our success, so we decided to celebrate. Since we were in the region that produces the Barolo wines we accepted our server's recommendation and were not disappointed." She smiled and picked up her menu.

Their waiter returned and made a big show of presenting the two bottles to Helena. Myka had to bite her tongue. She knew there was no way that they would finish two bottles of wine. Two bottles of very expensive wine. She smiled when she noticed how much pleasure it brought Helena to discuss the wine and taste it. When Helena nodded, Myka watched as her own glass was poured. She held it up and looked at it for a moment.

"I remember this wine from the movie," Myka said softly.

The waiter chuckled. His eyes twinkled with amusement when their eyes met.

"There was a lot of interest in the Montelena Chardonnay because of the movie. Most people are however not that skilled in distinguishing between a good wine and a great wine, so when they had to make a decision, they would opt for a less expensive wine," he said with a smile. "To tell you the truth, we only recently acquired a few bottles. The Chateau Montelena winery only produces so many bottles of the Chardonnay each year and the competition over them is intense," he explained and took his leave.

"To which movie are you referring?" Helena asked curiously.

"Bottle Shock. It's a true story about the beginning of the California wines. Chateau Montelena Winery is the central focus of the movie and their Chardonnay won first prize as the best white wine in the world at a competition in France in the 1970s."

Helena nodded. "Impressive. I guess I should watch it sometime. I do love wine. I am afraid that I have a lot to catch up on regarding modern wines." She raised her glass to Myka. "To new discoveries."

Myka chuckled and raised her glass. She sipped the wine and then smiled. "I like it."

"It is quite good," Helena agreed.

The conversation flowed easily as they discussed the entrée choices and whether or not to share an appetizer. Finally decided, Helena ordered for them both. To Myka's surprise she ordered both of the appetizers and the salads they had discussed. She tilted her head and looked amused at Helena. Helena chuckled.

"A proper dinner has at least five courses Myka," she said patiently as if this was common knowledge.

Myka laughed. "I just hope I can eat all of this. I don't normally indulge in five courses for dinner."

"Three or five, it's really not that much difference in the amount, but certainly in the experience," Helena mused, her eyes twinkling.

Myka smiled at her. Helena really did make an effort of indulging her. Before she could thank her, their appetizers were served. Myka bit into her Coquille St. Jacques, served in the shell. It almost melted in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavor on her tongue. When she finally opened her eyes Helena was looking right at her. Myka smiled at her.

"This is amazing," she whispered. "You must try it."

Helena smiled and nodded. "Enjoy it darling, and perhaps you'll let me have a taste in a moment?" she said and took a bite of the homemade pâté, complete with little cornichons and a fig sauce. "Oh my, this is absolutely delicious," she mumbled.

They finished their appetizers over a quiet conversation, now and then sharing little morsels with each other. At first Myka was a little apprehensive having Helena feed her, but after a little convincing Helena won the battle.

Two small cups of lobster bisque were served next. Myka was pleased that Helena enjoyed it. She had pleaded with her to try it even though it was a truly new experience. To her surprise Helena detected the slight presence of sherry and vanilla in the soup. It occurred to her in that moment that Helena was probably used to this type of food, more so than she was. Contemplating this new discovery, Myka finished her soup and put the spoon down neatly on the plate.

Soups cleared, salads were served. The delicate spring greens had the perfect crunch to them and Myka commented that the salad was equally as good, though she opted not to finish hers, in order to save room for the main course.

In anticipation of the main course, the Barolo was poured. The waiter excused himself after Helena had tasted it and given her approval.

Helena picked up her wine glass and raised it to Myka. "To the ones we hold dear in our hearts."

Myka smiled and nodded. "Cheers," she said and gently tapped her glass against Helena's. She sipped the wine and her eyes widened a little. "Helena, this wine is fantastic!"

Helena chuckled. "Well, I guess it's not a coincidence that Barolo is considered the _king of wines_. I was quite surprised to find two on the menu. After all, Univille is not exactly a place where you would expect people to have much knowledge of supreme vintages."

Myka put her glass down and looked at Helena with a little uncertain look on her face. "Um, how expensive is this wine?"

Helena waved her concern away. "Don't you worry about that darling. Dinner is on me, and I can certainly afford it. And you, my darling, only deserve the best of the best," she said and smiled at Myka.

Myka felt her cheeks get warm and she looked down. She played with her fork while gathering her thoughts. "What are we doing Helena?" she asked softly.

Helena took her hand and gently caressed the back of Myka's hand with her thumb. "I believe the correct modern term is dating, though I personally prefer courting, but then again I am a bit old-fashioned, for obvious reasons."

Myka took a deep breath. "I've never dated a woman before," she whispered.

Helena nodded. "I sort of suspected that."

Myka smiled a little shyly at her. "I've been with a woman, just not dated one."

Helena grinned. "Well isn't that just delightful news. You have to tell me all about it later."

Myka blushed again. "I… I don't know if I can do that," she whispered. "I'm not really good at talking about these things."

"About what? Intimate encounters? Women?"

Myka nodded. "Both."

Helena smiled and sipped her wine. "Well then, let's drop the topic for now. I want you to be absolutely comfortable tonight."

Their waiter returned with two plates covered in silver domes. He put one down in front of Myka before putting the other one in front of Helena. Grabbing the handles, he removed both covers at the same time. "Bon appétit ladies," he said and smiled at them.

Myka just stared at the work of art on her plate. It was almost too pretty to eat. She looked up when she heard Helena laugh. She grinned at her.

"It's quite alright to eat it darling," Helena teased.

"It looks delicious," Myka whispered and picked up her knife and fork. She cut into the perfectly cooked lamb chop and tasted it. "God Helena, this is possibly the best lamb chop I've ever had."

Helena smiled, pleased with her reaction. She took a bite of the quail and smiled. It was perfect.

"Can I ask you something?" Myka said softly.

Helena smiled and put her silverware down on her plate. "You know you may ask me anything."

Myka looked at her for a long moment. "You are so confident, and quite outspoken even for now. Were you like that back then too?"

Helena chuckled. She played with the stem of her glass before looking up at Myka. "I had a very traditional upbringing. My father was not at all amused with my _spirited nature_ as he called it."

Myka grinned. She sipped her wine, waiting for Helena to continue.

"I was mostly a good girl as a child. The only real rebellious incident focused on me attending Oxford. A friend of the family, female," she said and looked up at Myka. "was determined that I attend university. I have her to thank for my formal education and pretty much everything that happened after that."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Myka eyed the dessert list carefully. She was normally not much for sweets, but decided that she wanted to order something since it seemed important to Helena. She finally put her menu down and smiled at Helena.

"So what did you decide on, darling?" Helena inquired.

"I think I'll have the sorbet trio."

Helena nodded. "A good choice, however I would prefer the gelato."

Myka smiled. "That sounded really good too. Is that what you're having?"

Helena shook her head. "I believe I'll have the Crème Brule."

Shortly thereafter Myka again found herself being fed across the table as Helena offered her a spoonful of Crème Brule. "Please darling, give it a try," Helena said and smiled at her, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Myka shook her head and then leaned closer until she could close her lips around the spoon. She savored the crunch of the burnt sugar and how it contrasted against the silkiness of the pudding.

"That is really good," she said softly.

Finishing off their dinner with steaming lattes they talked softly. Myka asked question after question about Helena's past, her eyes glued on her as she listened to Helena's spellbinding voice.

"I could listen to you telling stories all night," she admitted softly.

Helena chuckled. "Good to know. Though I doubt that the restaurant staff would appreciate it."

Myka chuckled. "Their problem. If only they knew who you were."

Helena smiled and sighed. "Well, they will never know, and I'm quite content with that. My time as an entertainer and story teller is long gone."

Myka bit her lip, a little saddened by Helena's comment. "I wish things were different for you."

Helena took her hand and waited until Myka looked at her. "Please don't. I am very happy, with one exception, to be here. This is where I'm supposed to be."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After dinner Myka reluctantly walked back to the car. She did not want the evening to be over. Spending time with Helena had been wonderful, and the thought of their magical night coming to an end saddened Myka. She glanced at Helena walking next to her. Helena looked at her and smiled.

"It is such a beautiful night, darling. Would you fancy a walk? Only a short one," Helena asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"That sounds nice. How about over by the conservatory?"

"I admit I've never been there," Helena said and made an apologetic face. "I trust your judgment. Show the way, love."

Back in the car Myka continued down the almost deserted main street. The gardens and lush green area surrounding the Univille Garden Conservatory was a popular spot by many of the people in the area, though rarely at this late hour.

Myka smiled and turned off the engine. A moment later she again found herself walking side-by-side with Helena. Myka sighed and brushed her fingers against Helena's. When Helena turned her hand in response, Myka wrapped her fingers around Helena's. They looked at each other and Helena chuckled.

"I find myself thinking of the subtle courtship practices of the past. Such an innocent touch, yet it conveys a multitude of emotions, need and want."

"Helena," Myka whispered and pulled at Helena's hand for her to stop. "I'm not trying to seduce you," she said honestly. "Though I really like this," she added and pulled their clasped hands closer.

"You're not? How disappointing," Helena said with an exaggerated tragic sigh.

Myka laughed and shook her head. Their eyes met again and Helena stepped closer. She gently tucked a lock of Myka's hair behind her ear and then ran her fingertips over the soft planes of Myka's cheek.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

Helena gently guided Myka's face to her and brushed her lips over Myka's in a soft kiss. Myka wrapped her free hand around Helena's slim waist pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. She sighed against Helena's lips and stroked her tongue against Helena's.

"God, you're a good kisser," she mumbled.

Helena giggled and bit her lip. "I feel like I am seventeen again, hiding from my suitor in the garden while secretly hoping to get caught."

Myka pulled Helena closer and kissed her cheek. "You can't hide from me."

"I know," Helena said seriously.

They moved apart and just looked at each other for a long moment. This time it was Myka who initiated the kiss. She nibbled on Helena's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, savoring the tiny whimper from Helena. Eventually releasing Helena's lip she ran her tongue over it in a soft apology for the slight bruising she had caused. She gasped and her eyes flew open when Helena grabbed her by the side of her neck and flicked her tongue teasingly against Myka's upper lip. Their mouths came together in a crashed frenzy as they stole breaths from each other, challenging gasps and sighs from the other's lips.

"Helena," Myka said hoarsely. "Helena!"

Helena froze and stared at Myka. Myka chuckled and kissed her softly. Helena sighed relieved.

"Dear God, I thought you were cross with me," Helena said and took a deep breath.

"Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"Let's go home. As much as I enjoy walking in the moonlight with you, people could spot us out here."

"Home it is then," Helena said with a teasing smile.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Um, Helena?" Myka said and chewed on her lip.

Helena had been deep in thought, watching the dark road ahead. She turned her head and smiled at Myka.

"Yes darling?"

"How far would you've gone? You know, back there in the park?"

Helena laughed and leaned closer. She brushed Myka's hair away from her cheek before whispering in her ear.

"All the way."

"God!" Myka's hands trembled on the steering wheel.

"Is that not what you want?" Helena asked confused. "I seem to remember a very encouraging response from you."

"I… yeah, well…" Myka blushed and glanced at Helena. "I'm just not usually that impulsive."

"Myka, it's fine."

Myka nodded. She parked the car outside Leena's and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a moment. Myka finally took Helena's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Helena," she whispered.

"So did I."

Myka smiled and nodded. Helena raised their clasped hands to her lips and placed a soft kiss on Myka's knuckles before releasing her hand. With a smile she eased out of the car and closed the door. Myka quickly followed her inside and upstairs.

They stopped by Myka's door. Helena gently caressed Myka's cheek as she leaned forward to brush her lips over Myka's.

"Sleep well, Myka."

"You too, Helena."

Helena walked the few steps further to her room and with a last smile she stepped inside and closed the door. Myka sighed and entered her own room, quietly closing the door behind her.

*o*

**_Part 3_**

The following morning Myka woke by a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," she said groggily and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

Helena eased the door open while balancing a tray.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Myka gaped as Helena put the tray down on her desk. She beamed at Helena when she handed her a mug of steaming coffee. Coming around the bed with a plate with a Danish she put it on Myka's nightstand. She sat down by Myka's feet, sipping her tea while looking intently at Myka.

"This is very nice," Myka mumbled and blushed a little at the look Helena gave her.

"I would not want the woman of my heart's desire to think that I had easily forgotten about her since our last encounter," Helena teased.

"Are you courting me?" Myka said and laughed, tucking the comment about being Helena's heart's desire away for further enjoyment later.

"I believe I am," Helena said and laughed. "Is that a problem?"

"None whatsoever."

"How wonderful. Then perhaps you would allow a kiss?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Myka mumbled embarrassed.

Helena rolled her eyes and moved closer, plucking Myka's coffee mug from her hands before putting both mugs on the nightstand. Easing back down on the bed she snuggled close to Myka, caressing her cheek.

When Helena's lips touched hers, Myka felt like her body lit on fire. She grabbed her and pulled her closer as the kiss turned into two and then more until they both lost count. Myka buried her hand in Helena's luscious hair as she held her close. When she felt Helena's hand on her breast she whimpered softly and felt tears in her eyes at the wonderful feeling. Then Helena's hand was underneath her shirt and Helena's soft fingertips brushed over her nipple. Myka's eyes flew open and she tore her lips away from Helena.

"God that feels incredible, but we've got to stop," she said and tried to calm down.

"What on earth for?" Helena muttered.

"It's a workday; they will come looking for us soon."

Helena sighed and sat up. She caressed Myka's cheek and pulled the shirt down over Myka's stomach.

"I still enjoyed this little encounter," she said and winked at Myka.

"Perhaps we can pick up here tonight?" Myka said innocently.

Helena laughed and nodded. "I believe we can."

"Then get out of my room so I can get ready for work," Myka said with a playful smirk.

Helena grinned and got up. She grabbed her tea and slowly sauntered towards the door, purposely moving her hips in a swaying dance.

"For God's sake, Helena. Stop the swaggering," Myka muttered as she felt her face get warm, unable to tear her eyes off of Helena's butt.

"What?" Helena said innocently. "Were you looking at my derrière, Myka darling? Not exactly the behavior of a lady."

Myka snorted and made a face at her. Helena laughed and winked at her before closing the door behind her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

As Leena's quieted down for the night, Myka had invited Helena upstairs to her room. After a little convincing and coaxing, Helena agreed to read one of her novels to Myka. Thirty minutes later Helena sat on Myka's bed, leaning against the headboard with Myka's head in her lap. She was reading to her while playing with a lock of Myka's hair.

Myka studied Helena's face as she read. Her initial awe at having HG Wells read to her had turned into a simmering need in her body at the sound of Helena's voice. Each word that rolled off of Helena's lips set off nerve endings in Myka's body, teasing it to another height of arousal. She squirmed a little on the bed at the thought of it.

Helena lowered the book and looked at Myka with an amused smile on her lips.

"I do not believe that you are paying attention, darling," she teased.

Myka took Helena's hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm definitely paying attention. In fact, my whole body is paying attention to you," she mumbled a little embarrassed.

Helena laughed and eased down on the bed. Myka moved so they were facing each other. When Helena moved, she moved too and they came together in a tangle of arms and legs as they kissed almost in desperation.

"Myka," Helena gasped and gently pulled away. She smiled at her. "There is no need to rush. I want to savor this."

Myka nodded. "Sorry. It's been a while. Guess I got a little excited," she mumbled embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong with that darling," Helena reassured her.

Helena sat up on the bed and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Myka's eyes were glued on Helena's fingers and she sighed softly when the shirt finally fell open, hinting to a cream colored bra underneath. She held her breath as Helena slipped out of her shirt and tossed it on the chair next to the bed. With a trembling hand Myka reached out to touch her.

"You are amazingly beautiful," she whispered and stroked Helena's soft stomach and side.

"Thank you," Helena said and took Myka's hand. She pulled her up and rested her hands on Myka's hips. "Will you permit me to assist you with your shirt?"

Myka smiled and nodded. She raised her arms as Helena slipped her shirt over her head. She shook her head and her curls tumbled into place around her face. She chuckled when Helena sighed softly, clearly affected by Myka's dancing curls. Myka slipped off the bed. Looking Helena in the eyes she opened her pants and slid the zipper down before pushing the pants over her hips. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside before pulling off her socks. She finally put a knee on the bed as she leaned closer to Helena. Myka brushed her lips against Helena's and then pushed her down on the bed. Helena laughed as she lay sprawled on the bed. She took in a sharp breath of air when Myka's gentle fingers brushed against her stomach.

"May I?" Myka asked as her fingers stilled on the clasp on Helena's pants.

Helena nodded and watched Myka undo her pants and tug them down her legs. She raised her hips to help her and finally Myka pulled them free of Helena's body. She dropped them on the chair while looking intently at Helena's almost nude body.

"Come here darling," Helena said and held out her hand.

Myka stretched out next to her on the bed and allowed Helena to pull her close. She whimpered softly when Helena draped her leg over her hip.

"God, you feel so good, Helena."

Helena smiled and kissed Myka below the ear causing a shiver to go through her new lover as she found an especially sensitive spot. Helena's lips and hands caressed Myka's body, discovering sensitive spots and drawing sighs and gasps out of Myka. When Helena closed her lips around a pink nipple Myka made a little sobbing sound. Encouraged, Helena twirled the other nipple. Soon Myka was pushing up against Helena's thigh. Helena grinned and tugged a little at the nipple when Myka grabbed her buttocks. Kissing her way down over Myka's stomach, stopping momentarily to draw circles around her navel, Helena finally curled her fingers around the edge of Myka's underwear and slowly pulled them down. She placed a soft kiss on Myka's pubic hair and was rewarded by a soft sigh.

Pushing gently against Myka's knee, Helena silently asked Myka to open her legs. When Myka moved, Helena ran her palm up the warm inside of Myka's thigh.

"Oh Helena," Myka whispered. She touched Helena's hair and her fingers tangled in the soft locks.

Helena very gently ran the pad of her thumb over Myka's folds, feeling the dampness. Myka moaned softly and Helena pressed a little firmer, stroking her finger over Myka's clit. Myka's whimpering became louder and Helena stroked faster and firmer. Dipping her fingers lower she circled Myka's opening with a finger. Myka bucked up at her hand and Helena slowly entered her.

"Yes!"

Helena smiled, watching Myka's face as she slowly stroked Myka a few times before adding another finger. She smiled, pleased with herself, when she noticed the look of sheer bliss on Myka's face. Brushing her thumb over Myka's clit again she watched Myka's brow furrow and the whimpering increased. Tossing her hair aside, Helena bent her head and touched her tongue to Myka's sex.

"God!" Myka cried out at the feel of Helena's tongue stroking between her legs.

Helena sighed and closed her eyes as she savored the taste and feel of Myka. She curled her fingers inside her as she stroked a little faster. Myka trembled and Helena felt the fingers in her hair tighten their grip. Myka was close. Helena formed her lips to an o around Myka's clit and sucked gently while pressing her tongue against Myka's clit. Myka's hips shot up and she shook in pre release. Helena gently pushed her down and held her still as she flicked her tongue over Myka's clit. Myka's body erupted and she cried out Helena's name as she shook under Helena's skillful mouth and hand.

When Myka finally opened her eyes she pulled Helena to her and kissed her. She buried her fingers in Helena's soft hair as she pulled her as close as possible. Helena laughed against her lips and Myka pulled back, grinning at her.

"For an old lady, you're not too bad," Myka teased.

Helena made a snorting sound. Myka laughed and rolled onto her back, pulling Helena on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Helena's waist, enjoying the feel of her warm, slender body pressed against her.

"That was fantastic, Helena."

Helena smiled and kissed her. She eased up until she was sitting. She shimmied out of her underwear and then moved closer to straddle Myka's hips. She rocked forward and smirked a little when Myka gasped as she felt the evidence of Helena's arousal.

Myka pulled herself up until she was sitting leaning against the headboard. She held out her hand to Helena who moved closer until she was again straddling Myka's thighs. Myka pulled her even closer until Helena was sitting in her lap. She ran her hands up and down Helena's sides, brushing her thumbs over the soft underside of Helena's breasts.

"Your touch is lovely," Helena mumbled.

Myka moved her hands to caress Helena's back and down to cup her buttocks. She pushed a little and Helena eased up on her knees. Myka leaned forward and flicked her tongue over a rosy nipple.

"Mmmm," Helena purred and grabbed onto Myka's shoulders.

Myka took the nipple in her mouth, sucking gently at first, then a little harder when Helena squirmed against her hands. She slipped her hand between Helena's thighs, finding her more than ready. She sighed against Helena's nipple as her fingers were instantly coated in Helena's juices.

"Oh God!"

Myka stroked gently, afraid of touching Helena too roughly, realizing that she must be very sensitive from not being touched in so long. As her fingers danced over Helena's silky folds, Helena started to rock against her hand, pushing down when Myka's fingers brushed over her opening. Myka looked up at Helena's face.

"Sweetie," she said and kissed Helena. "Do you want my fingers inside you?"

Helena nodded. She wet her lip as her dark eyes met Myka's. Myka smiled and slowly pushed a finger inside. Helena tossed her head back and groaned. Myka just stared at her. She had never seen anyone as beautiful in passion as Helena.

"More?" she asked.

"Yes," Helena whimpered.

Pushing two fingers inside her beautiful lover, Myka wrapped her other arm around Helena's waist, guiding her as they moved together. Angling her hand right, the heel of her hand pressed against Helena's clit as she stroked her. Helena trembled and her grip on Myka's shoulders tightened. Myka leaned forward again and took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard. Helena cried out and Myka felt her close around her fingers. She let go of the nipple and looked at Helena.

"Come for me," she said and pushed her fingers against the soft spot inside Helena.

Helena came with a faint cry and she gripped Myka's fingers hard as Myka's name tumbled off her lips. She shook and trembled. Myka twisted her wrist to rub her palm against Helena's clit causing more whimpers and soft cries. When Helena finally relaxed, Myka pulled her against her cradling Helena's head against her shoulder while whispering soft endearments to her. Helena gasped for air and her body continued to tremble, now and then squeezing Myka's fingers. Myka pressed her hand against Helena's clit and she shuddered.

"Baby," Myka whispered and kissed Helena's brow. "Get up on your knees for a moment."

Helena struggled to move and she sighed when Myka's fingers slipped out of her. She frowned when Myka moved to lay down on the bed, but when Myka grabbed her hips, she understood what her intentions were and she laughed.

"Oh darling," she purred and lowered herself onto Myka's mouth.

Helena whimpered and fumbled to reach the headboard as Myka's tongue stroked over her sensitive folds. Myka's grip on her buttocks held her firmly in place over Myka's mouth and she felt herself build quickly. Her thighs trembled and she whimpered louder as she approached climax again.

"Myka!"

Myka's ears rang as Helena cried out her name as she came. She flicked her tongue over Helena's clit, savoring the feel of her lover's release against her mouth. She did not release her until Helena jerked and pulled away. She eased her down and wrapped her arm around the spent woman.

"Dear God," Helena mumbled and took a deep breath.

Myka laughed and wiped her face on the sheet. Helena opened her eyes and smiled at her grinning lover. She kissed her, tasting herself on Myka's lips.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Pete froze as he heard Helena cry out Myka's name. He almost spilled the milk he was carrying and the cookies on the plate rattled dangerously. A door opened and Claudia stuck her face out, her eyes slightly wild.

"Was that what I think it was?"

He nodded vigorously. Then a grin spread on his face. "Myka's getting some."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Time to turn up the music on the iPod."

Pete was still standing in the middle of the hallway. Claudia gave him a look, frowning at him. A soft cry filled the air followed by an '_oh God'_ and Myka's name. Claudia turned red and glared at Pete.

"It's not my fault," he hissed.

"Don't stand there listening!" she shot back. "Go to your room."

He made a face and continued down the hall. To his surprise she followed him.

"What? I'm going okay."

"How about watching a movie? A really loud one."

Pete laughed and nodded. While Claudia made herself comfortable on his bed, sneaking a cookie behind his back, he checked his DVD collection. Finding one he had wanted to watch for a while, he popped it in the machine and then stretched out on the bed, pushing a couple of pillows behind him.

"Let the '_drown out the loud sex'_ movie begin."

Claudia made a face and laughed.

**The End**


End file.
